narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga
Confrontation for Gokage Sennin Seireitou rested on top of a Kitsune statue in the Kitsune Realm. Ryun appeared with his kitsune powers, "Yo! I think you know what this is about." Ryun said smiling. "No, what?" asked Seireitou, sipping his sake. Ryun fell on his back, then as he got up he looked at Seireitou very seriously, "The title of Gokage Sennin." Seireitou stoped drinking and gave Ryun a look that pierced the soul. "Gokage Sennin, tuh, arent we getting alittle ahead of ourselves here?" said seireitou as he lazily got up. "Ya right." Ryun said putting his hand on his sword. "Huh, think so, well then" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Come on then, Ryun" said seireitou making a hand gesture. Ryun stood there looking at him. "Didnt you hear me, i said come!" said seireitou as Ryun just, without warning, just was flung at seireitou. Seireitou dodged him and ryun flew into a rock wall. Ryun smiled, "This brings back memories." Ryun said. Ryun threw a large amount of shuriken and kunai at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The shuriken and kunai just bounced off of him without even touching him. "That brings back memoeries as well, but..... with skills like that, you cant become the Gokage Sennin" said seireitou, arms still crossed and eyes closed. Ryun grinned, "Raitama Eisou!!!" Ryun said blasting a Raitama sword in the direction of Seireitou. Seireitou still had his eyes closed and sheathed his sword. He focused a thin amount of red chakra to his hand. He grabbed the Raitama Eisou and shattered the Raitama sword to pieces. "I just told you, jutsu like that won't win you this fight" said seireitou. He opened his eyes for a moment, Ryun was blasted away towards a tree, causing a large explosion and trees falling ontop of Ryun. Seireitou closed his eyes once more. The Lightning Clone poofed away. Ryun scratched his head, "I see..." Ryun created 1000 Kage Bunshins and sent them to fight Seireitou. While keeping his eyes closed, he aerobically jumped through the air, and using nothing but taijutsu destroyed all 1000 clones, but the real ryun was nowhere to be seen. Seireitou thinking back to what Ryun said in their 2nd fight, "Ryun, in case you havent noticed yet, im not even using my Shikai yet" said seireitou smiling and closed his eyes once more, as if, he was preparing something. Ryun observed the situation, "Yes that is enough." Ryun also closed his eyes, "I've got you figured out." Eyes closed, "Really, by mimiking me?" said seireitou laughing. "Fine then, you seem to wanna fight for real now, then stop with the kiddie tricks. Seireitou appeared to be done with whatever he was planning. The Real Fight Begins ]] ]] Ryun opened his eyes revealing his Kagirinaigan. Seireitou opened his eyes, one eye was glowing green and the other glowed yellow/orange. "Its your turn, Ryun" Ryun ran in the direction of Seireitou and poked Seireitou's eyes with Raitama Senbon. The senbon entered Seireitou's eyes and disappeared apon entry. "Are you that stupid, please, the 5 Nations would fall with you as their leader, if you really want that title, then prove it!" said seireitou. Seireitou tapped Ryun forehead with his finger and with a poke, blew him away. "Heh, one finger's all im gonna need" "You sure of that?" Ryun said remaining where he was, he redirected Seireitou's power back at him, blowing him away. Ryun held out his hand, "Lightning Release: Rasengan!!!" he shouted pushing the jutsu into Seireitou's stomach. As the attack touched Seireitou, he closed his right eye, leaving the green one open. The Rasengan turned into a green color and shattered before hitting Seireitou. Ryun, being off balance, feel towards seireitou. Seireitou opened both eyes again and held Ryun up by the shoulder. "Come on, Rasengan? Thats it, pity" he said as he threw Ryun away. As Ryun slowly got up, seireitou was right in front of him, and touched Ryun's Right eye. Instantly, the Kagirinaigan vanished from that eye. Seireitou then kicked Ryun away at a tree, slamming him into the tree. Ryun got up from the attack unharmed, his blue eyes had become slitted (but not red yet). "Is that all?" Seireitou sat down and drank some sake left in his cup from before. "I could ask you that, is that all you've got? So far, ive only seen a few second-rate jutsus and a two-bit rasengan technique, you seem weaker then before, ryun. If you want my title, ill say it once more" said seireitou as he got up. "Show me what you've got" said seireitou revealing his two different color eyes again, glowing even more brightly. Ryun looked at Seireitou, "Those eyes...it's the same they all have... the same hate...like I'm such an annoyance..such a pest..." "You'll never be strong enough. You'll never be good enough. You will not rise above." came a familiar voice inside Ryun's head, the memory of enemies long dead, yet still haunting him. "Seireitou..I can't show mercy on you..." Ryun stuttered holding his head. Seireitou smiled. "Now, thats the Great Ryun i know!" said seireitou. He drew KyuubiTaishou and weilded his Ragnarök. "You ready Ryun?" Ryun grinned, "Yes", Ryun disappeared and smashed Seireitou's face thousands of times, followed by a groin kick. Seireitou smiled, while undamaged in the slightest. "Thats all......?" said seireitou as he laughed at Ryun. "Thats nothing, stop holding out Ryun, show me your power....... cause of thats all you can do" said seireitou as the air burned up with seireitou's spiritual pressure, even Ryun started to sweat from the heat. "Then..... you'll die" he said, changing his smile to a frown. "NO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Ryun started crying and fell to his knees. A storm began to brew and lightning flashed with thunder rolling, while blackish red chakra began to rush out. Instantly, seireitou flashed to ryun and picked him up by the neck. "What the hell is up with you, ryun" said seireitou. He closed his right eye, leaving the green one open and stared into his eye. He could see a boy, curled up in a ball of pain, crying. He came back to dropped Ryun. He pointed his blade's tip at Ryun. "Stand Ryun, or ill kill you" said seireitou. Ryun's hate was showing fiercely. His eyes finally turned blood red. The chakra cloak formed and Ryun hunched on all fours. "STOP IT! STOP NOW!!" Seireitou alughed greatly. "Heh, and you want to be Gokage Sennin, HOW CAN YOU RULE A CONTINENT WHEN YOU CANT EVEN CONTROL YOURSELF!" yelled seireitou. He quickly resheathed his blade. "If you're spirit is that weak, then, my right hand is all im gonna need." The Third Tail Ryun's chakra shield was boiling as two more tails slipped out, "Do not....Do not TALK DOWN TO ME!" The thunder boomed and lightning crashed. Seireitou hit his knees. Ryun crouched, tails whipping in the wind. The heat of the chakra burned the surrounding area. Even his breath was chakra now. "Tuh, finally, maybe now we'll get some action here" said seireitou as he made his Ragnarok shine brilliently. He drew KyuubiTaishou and went into Bankai. "Lets go Ryun, show me what you've got!" Ryun let out a roar and blew Seireitou away. He used his chakra arm to grab Seireitou and pull him in and then leveled him in one blow. "Shoot! I can't get control. If this keeps up..." The one Ryun smashed was a clone and the real one was right above his head. "Your gonna have to do better then that" he said, nailing Ryun with KatonGetsuga at his head. Ryun roared deflecting the blast. He then wrapped a tail around Seireitou and tossed him into the trees. He then blasted Kokuho out of his mouth, demolishing the area. Seireitou blocked it with his own Kokuho, protecting himself. "My My, looks like im gonna need to become even stronger" said seireitou as he released his Ragnarok and put his hand to his face. A white Mask starting forming and was placed on seireitou giving him a black chakra. "Heh" he said as he charged at Ryun with a close range Kokuhos, and started to overcome Ryun's yells and blasts. Ryun swatted them away with his tails a growled at Seireitou. He then doubled over from the power coming from him and began to gasp for air as his chakra continued to boil. "RYUN!" yelled out seireitou as ryun started to be oversome by the Ten Tails energy. Seireitou immediatly removed his hollow mask and summoned Raganrok and used only the green eye and entered Ryun's subconcious only to see Ryun and the Ten Tails. A Talk with the Ten Tails Ryun stood at the gate where his fox was held. "AHHHHHAHHHH! Ryun was screaming. "Ryun, get a hold on yourself!" the Ten Tails said. "Give me more of your power. Erase these memories, this pain!" Ryun screamed to him. The water from the surrounding cage began to rise and Ryun began losing consciousness. "Damn it, he's being overtaken!". "RYUN!" yelled out seireitou as he approached the cage and the Ten Tails spotted him in there. The fox looked at Seireitou helplessly, "I can't do anything for him. He's been like this for a week." And with that he looked back to Ryun. The water in the cage reached the ceiling and Ryun floated up to eye level with the fox. "Heh, dont worry, ill take care of ryun" said seireitou as the fox looked at him with hope. Seireitou aproached the wild chakra and came up to ryun. He closed his right eye, using just his green eye. He then muttered a few words in japanese and Ryun began to glow green. The chakra started to retreat back to the fox. "RYUN, YOU ARENT ALONE, IM HERE, YOUR FAMILY IS ALWAYS THERE, HIKARU IS THERE, TORA...... HE IS STILL ALIVE AND TORA AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO! THEY HATE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" yelled seireitou. Ryun looked to Seireitou then back at his hand and grinned. The Real Fight Commences Outside Ryun was glowing with a brilliant Ten Tails Cloak of white. It had large angelic wings. "Thank you. I will now show you, what I'm capable of." Ryun said with tears flowing down his face. "There, now then" said seireitou as he went right into Bankai and activated his brightly glowing Ragnarok. "Ready Ryun, the real battle for Gokage Sennin begins now!" he yelled blasting KatonGetsuga. Ryun crouched and plowed right through the blast. He landed his fist in Seireitou's face and then blasted a point-blank Kokuho at Seireitou. "Thats what im talkin about!" said seireitou. He drew his Hollow Mask but his eyes stayed as the Raganrok eyes. His blade was covered in KatonGetsuga. Seireitou came at Ryun, clashing with his claws and placed his hand on the blade and smiled, "KatonGetsuga"! Ryun also grinned, "Kokuho"! the two blasts collided and caused an enormous explosion yet still Ryun and Seireitou plowed towards each other again. Seireitou smiled, "Is that all?" he said as he said Dragon Strike!. An enormus blue lighting energy covered ryun, causing massive amounts of chakra to plow into Ryun. Ryun poofed away, it was a Shadow Clone. He was actually behind Seireitou and hit with Raikireme. "My Sharingan is even better now. You'll have to do more against Uchiha." Ryun said. "Tuh, well, Sharingan is useless against Ragnarok" said seireitou as he melted into pure energy, and regroupoed behind ryun blowing him with Dragon Strike! Ryun had actually leaped into the air, "Shinra Tensei!!!!!!" he yelled, demolishing the area even the mountains and forests. Seireitou also used his Shinra Tensei. The two forces clashed, causing electric sparks flying in the sky. Seireitou used this as a cover, and dashed at Ryun. He was an inch away from ryun when he used KatonGetsuga!! Ryun let out a roar and blasted KatonGetsuga back at Seireitou. "Tuh, the same trick wont work on me twice" said seireitou. He closed his right eye and muttered "Kuan Yu". a barrier formed around Seireitou, reflecting the blast and covered the area in smoke. Seireitou used the smoke as a cover. he dashed once more at him and struck Ryun with Kitsuneshinei!!! (Fox Nova). He literally caused a gigantic supernova of chakra, aimed to destroy both him and ryun. However, seireitou muttered once more, "Kuan Yu" and shielded himself from the blast, making ryun take full brunt of the blast. Ryun used Shinra Tensei and sent the blast right back at Seireitou. Both escaped the blast unharmed. They met at opposite sides. "Well, looks like its a stalemate so far, well then" said seireitou. He released his Ragnarok and placed his nails on his blade. His eyes became red with a yellow/blue irises. His nails and claws grew longer and he growled at Ryun. "Well, lets go!" he yelled blowing ryun far away. The Fight Gets Serious Seireitou started to lose it but regained control. He used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God, but, only summoned 2 bodies, Minkai Zokatakei-seireitou and Haizo Hyuga-seireitou. "2 bodies are all i need, but, just to make things fair" said seireitou as he used his "Control" and made a perfect replica of Tora Uchiha. But, instead of fighting for seireitou, he went over to ryun's side. "It may not be the real, real tora, but its as close as i can get. There, now its 3 vs 2, my closest friends vs you and your closest friend/brother/cousin. This should get interesting" said seireitou. He sheathed KyuubiTaishou but the Minkai-seireitou drew Soul Edge and the Haizo-seireitou drew his Saitatsu. Ryun and Tora looked at each other for a moment. Both crouched and allowed a Three Tailed Cloak to form. They crouched side-by-side then leaped into action. Ryun's chakra tails wrapped around Minkai and Haizo and tossed them aside. Tora came down on top of Seireitou causing a crater. Seireitou smiled as he easily dodged Tora's attack. Minkai-seireitou and the Haizo-seireitou reappeared on seireitou's side, barely hurt. "Now then, lets step things up a notch" said seireitou. He released his two bodies and activated Kagegan. "Ive always wanted to fight the two of you at once, you too, the closest bond, against me. Heh, im getting excited" said seireitou as he sheathed KyuubiTaishou and formed a handsign. "There is just one thing..." said a voice behind Seireitou. When Seireitou turned to look he was greeted by a kick in the face, followed by the real Tora Uchiha's arrival. "You punk. Don't mess with my cousin like that." Tora said going to Ryun's side and dispelling the fake Tora. "Now lets have at it." Tora said patting Ryun on the back. The barriers of the Kitsune realm seemingly melted, revealing a pair of ghastly familiar eyes. Echo Uchiha stepped foward, almost showing enthusiasm. Noticing the determination in Ryun's eyes and sighing, he spoke. "So I predicted. As the sun sets on this day the night brings dawn, and a new legacy. One with Ryun Uchiha at the seat of Gokage Sennin." Seireitou smiled, he knew at the end of the day, Ryun would be the new Gokage Sennin, but, he also knew that he wouldnt let himself lose either. Seireitou formed several handsigns and used Summoning Jutsu to summon two great beings, Ha and Rokudou Sennin. "Ryun, is that you" Rokudou said happily. "Yeah, its been a while huh, Rokudou-sensei!" said Ryun. "Woah, its Rokudou Sennin! How do you know him Ryun?" asked Tora. "He is my friend and teacher" said Ryun. "Huh, no wonder you are so strong!" said Tora. Seireitou smiled and yelled Yu Huang Shang Di as his Ragnarok brightly activated. Rokudou and Ha were yelling in pain. "Rokudou- sensei!!" yelled Ryun. In a second later, Ha and Rokudou clamed down and their eyes become the same as seireitou's Raganrok eyes. "Lord Seireitou, we are here to serve you" said the 2 gods in a monologue tone. Ryun's Brother and Seireitou's Gods Ryun and Tora slapped hands, "Lets go bro!" they both said at the same time. Both leaped and kicked away Rokudou and Ha. Tora's eyes blazed with the power of the Ten Tails. Ryun saw it and also gained fox eyes. The air was changing around them as the two gained a One Tailed Cloak. Ha cornered Tora and Rokudou cornered Ryun. "Now then, amuse me!" said seireitou as he sat down on the Kitsune Realm Throne. Ha actvated her Kagegan and Rokudou went into his Heaven Seal. Echo laid down on a castle pillar. Dully but not lazily speaking, he reminded Ryun. "Both are under the ruse of a dojutsu, don't forget that."